Lock In
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Snotlout drags Hiccup to an abandoned house and tells him to wait there while he goes and gets Astrid.  The thing is... He doesn't want to see her... he wants to see another blond. Rated m for lemon yaoi. tuffcup


Lock In

A/N:

Karina: Hi, F**kers. I beta-ed this again. This means I still read it first. WOOOOOO. Lol. Later.

Tsuki: Now be nice to our readers... Please read and review!

"Snotlout, where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked as his cousin dragged him along the abandoned houses in the village.

"Just wait here and I'll go get Astrid." Snotlout said, throwing him into an extremely run down house. Hiccup lost his balance and fell onto a pile of straw. He looked at his cousin. Snotlout just smirked back, shutting the door before locking it.

Hiccup sighed moving off of the straw to sit on the wood, with his back against the wall. He brought his knees up so that he could rest his chin on them, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"The thing is... I don't want to see Astrid..." He said to himself. He didn't know it, but he was being watched by someone who was hiding in the dark at the back of the house. He was watching Hiccup intently.

Hiccup looked up at the stars that were visible through the few holes in the ceiling. He wondered what he was feeling.

"The truth is... I don't care about her. I've realized... I care about someone else." He told the stars, knowing that they would keep his secret. He smiled as he thought about the blond he _was_ interested in.

"Tuffnut..." Hiccup whispered out, placing his forehead on his knees. He sighed to himself, and thought again of the twin that haunted his dreams.

"You called?" A voice asked, making Hiccup jump. He looked around the small house, which was almost pitch black.

"I'm over here." The voice said again, Hiccup looked around again and jumped when a torch was lit. The color drained from his face when he realized who it was.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" The blond asked as he approached Hiccup.

"T-Tuff... how much of that did you hear?" Hiccup asked, jumping up and wincing as the metal of the top of his fake leg dug into his flesh. He needed to get new leather for it, but he wasn't worried about that right now.

"Hmm... about all of it." Tuffnut said, looking at his nails. Hiccup slumped down the wall, he felt faint. He just knew that Snotlout knew about this. He knew that he was going to get beaten up. He just knew. He tensed up when Tuffnut started to walk over to him.

He stopped right in front of Hiccup, and the brunette closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his crush's fist smash into his face. He scrunched his eyes and nose, hoping it would limit the pain.

"Hicca... Was that true?" Tuffnut asked, kneeling in front of Hiccup. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, the color rushing back to his face when he saw how close Tuffnut's face was to his own. He couldn't speak, he just looked to his left, and nodded, figuring there was no reason to lie, seeing as Tuffnut had heard the whole thing.

"Hicca, look at me..." Tuffnut whispered out. When Hicca didn't, Tuffnut gently cupped Hiccup's chin, and forced him to look his way. As slate eyes met emerald, Hiccup blushed harder than he had before. Hiccup looked away, trying to calm his heart beat. He had to be dreaming, he just had to, but he knew he wasn't. The feeling of Tuffnut's hand on his face was too real, too warm. What he was feeling was too real.

"Hicca. Look at me." Tuffnut's velvety voice purred out, causing Hiccup to sweat. He felt himself getting hot, he didn't understand what was going on, but he... felt differently. He reluctantly looked Tuffnut in the eyes, licking his lips nervously.

"W... What do you want Tuff?" Hiccup asked in a small voice. Tuffnut smiled, not his usual smirk, but an actual smile.

"What do I want... Well. I could ask you the same thing. What do _you_ want Hicca?" Tuffnut asked. He was so close that ruff lips brushed Hiccup's soft ones. Hiccup shuddered at the tone in Tuffnut's voice. He felt a certain need. He looked into Tuffnut's eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Tuffnut looked back into the beautiful emerald eyes that were full of question, he watched as they seemed to get a little closer, and felt Hiccup's lips make contact with his own. He felt hiccup's hands grab onto his arms, and watched as hiccup's eyes slid closed when he stared to kiss back, using the hand that wasn't on hiccup's face to rub on to the back of Hiccup's neck, causing the small Viking to moan softly.

Hiccup knew what he wanted now. He didn't care if it was just going to be a one night stand, he wanted Tuffnut. He needed Tuffnut. He felt his lip being bitten softly, and he opened his mouth letting Tuffnut's tong slip into his mouth. He felt it flick his own, and moaned in return.

He felt himself being pulled into Tuffnut's lap, and the two broke apart for air. Tuffnut laughed a little, then looked down at the tent that had formed in both of their pants. He looked back into Hiccup's eyes, seeing an unknown emotion swimming in his eyes.

"Hiccup... do you want to go further?" he asked, rocking his hips slightly so that his erection brushed Hiccups. The smaller Viking moaned out, and nodded, resting his head on Tuffnut's shoulder.

"I want to hear it, Hicca..." Tuffnut whispered, his lips brushing the shell of Hiccup's ear.

"I... I want you... Tuff..." Hiccup said quietly blushing furiously. That was all Tuffnut needed to hear, he quickly pulled Hiccup up to his feet with him, each removing the others clothing. Tuffnut took Hiccup's hand, and led him over to the hay pile.

Tuffnut lay on his back, pulling Hiccup down onto himself, crushing his lips yet again to the brunette's and pulling him into a very dirty make out session. His hands stopped at Hiccup's ass to squeeze after exploring his body. Hiccup jumped a little at that.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tuffnut asked, breaking away and looking into Hiccup's beautiful eyes.

"Y-Yes, Tuff... I want this." Hiccup whispered out.

Tuffnut stuck two fingers in Hiccup's mouth.

"Suck or it'll hurt." Tuffnut said. Hiccup shut his eye lids slightly, and ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he could. Tuffnut held back a moan at the shear look and feel of what Hiccup was doing. He pulled his fingers out of Hiccup's mouth before crushing his lips to the brunette's again to distract him. He snaked his hand around to Hiccup's bottom prior to slowly pushing the two fingers in.

Hiccup winced a little, and Tuffnut stopped so that the boy could adjust.

"Relax, Hicca..." Tuffnut said as he lightly bit at Hiccup's ear, causing a soft gasp to fall from the soft lips.

After a few moments, Tuffnut began to move his fingers, prodding into the smaller one, stretching him out. Hiccup bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Tuffnut pulled his fingers out when he figured that Hiccup was stretched enough as looked at the smaller one.

"Are you ready?" He asked, positioning himself outside of Hiccup's entrance.

"Yes... Tuff." Hiccup said biting his lip as Tuffnut slowly pushed himself all the way into Hiccup, groaning at the tightness of him. Hiccup felt an incredible pain, and felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you okay Hicca? Do you want to st-"

"Move or I'll kill you" Hiccup growled out, moaning as Tuffnut gripped his hip, and lifted him slightly so he was half way out before pushing himself back in just as slowly, groaning in time with Hiccup's moan.

"Hicca, sit up, this'll be easier..." Tuffnut grunted out. Hiccup did as he was told using his knees to support himself though it was a little weird with his metal leg. He felt Tuffnut pull back out, and he lifted his hips, going on pure instinct, they moved in sink. In, down, out, up, slowly at first, but they quickly picked up the pace.

Hiccup suddenly came without warning, moaning loudly. Tuffnut knew he was a long way from his climax, so he flipped their positions, thrusting faster into Hiccup, who was now underneath him. Hiccup moaned and groaned, panting and gripping the straw, feeling himself getting hard again.

Tuffnut braced himself on one arm, and wrapped his free hand around Hiccup's new erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hiccup started to buckle his hips harder, causing Tuffnut to push himself deeper into Hiccup. Tuffnut felt himself about to climax, and thrust faster into Hiccup.

"Tuff... I'm about to-" Hiccup was cut off with his own moan as he exploded onto Tuffnut's hand. Tuffnut wasn't fast enough, and spilled himself inside of Hiccup, grunting out a "Hicca..." as he did.

The two laid there for a few moments before Tuffnut pulled out, both moaning. He fell next to Hiccup, pulling him into his arms. The brunette snuggled closer to the blonde before sighing. Tuffnut sighed, as well, happily into Hiccup's hair.

"Tuffnut... is that ever... going to happen again?" Hiccup asked weakly, afraid that the answer would be no.

"Whenever you want it to, Hiccup. That's what a good boyfriend would do, right?" Tuffnut said, kissing the top of Hiccup's head.

"B-boyfriend...? Really? You mean it?" Hiccup asked excitedly, smiling up at Tuffnut. Tuffnut smiled back at Hiccup, getting lost in Hiccup's eyes.

"That's why I was here in the first place. I came to ask you to be my boyfriend. I figure your readiness to sleep with me was a yes enough." The blonde laughed slightly along with Hiccup.

"I would have said yes anyway. Wait, why'd Snotlout lock the door then?" Hiccup asked, looking back at the door.

"Oh, just in case you said yes and something like that happened, I didn't want anyone bursting in. It'll be unlocked again in the morning." Tuffnut said, burying his face back into Hiccup's hair.

"Oh... okay. Um... Good night, Tuff." Hiccup yawned and rested his head on Tuffnut's arm.

"Good night Hicca... My love." He whispered out the last two words to where he thought Hiccup couldn't hear him... but the brunette did, and he smiled into Tuffnut's chest, letting the blonde think he hadn't heard him.

_-The end...?_

Tsuki:This is meant to be a one shot, but I might continue it... if I get enough reviews asking me to...

Karina: You think that this needs to be continued? Meh, I kinda like it as a one shot but what the heck? More Tuffcupness for me to beta.

Tsuki: *sigh* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about this.


End file.
